Lula Online/Mission 1
< Missions In the Beginning, It was Just a Naughty Idea Mission 1.1.1 - New in the City Description: '''Welcome to the world of erotic innuendo. The word is out in this city that I have entrusted you with one of my businesses. On top of that, I have done a little advertising for you. Thanks to the current buzz, there are some especially tantalizing candidates in the running for a job as a model. Everything is there, from kittenish innocence to raunchy lewdness. Models need a lot of space, so you will need a new location to start out. Build a new apartment and then recruit a model with a talent for photos. '''Goals: *Build 1 aparment *Have 2 Models *Gift 1 Model a rose Reward: '''10 EXP, 50 Credits Mission 1.1.2 - Going New Ways '''Description: '''Variety is the alpha and omega of this business. A new photo studio will be the basis of a lucrative secondary pillar of your business. Your customers would at last like to feast their eyes on a delectable erotic treat. So get to work: build a photo studio and hire an assistant with a talent for photography. '''Goals: *Build 1 Amateur Photo Studio *Have 1 Assistant Reward: '''15 EXP, 75 Credits Mission 1.1.3 - The First Photo Production '''Description: '''Now everything is ready for the production of photos. Your model is already hot for her first photo session - so let the action begin! Produce sexy photos in your amateur photo studio... and to make the pictures a little sharper, a new camera wouldn't hurt. These visual treats will be sure to satisfy the eager eyes of your lustful clientele. '''Goals: *Produce 2 sets of Photos *Sell 2 Photos *Upgrade 1 Camera to Level 2 in the Amateur Photo Studio Reward: '''20 Exp, 100 Credits Mission 1.1.4 - Satisfaction is the Key '''Description: '''Your models appear to be drawn to you, and they seem to smile whenever you are around. Tip: They love gifts and new furniture. Give a model a new bed and a new sofa. It isn't as if you, the boss, want anything in return. But maybe she will return the favor with a playful naughty gesture. '''Goals: *Give 1 model a gift *Upgrade 1 Sofa to Level 2 in the Apartment *Upgrade 1 Bed to Level 2 in the Apartment Reward: '''30 Exp, 100 Credits, 1x Whip Mission 1.2.1 - Digital Capacities '''Description: The photo shoots appears to be going well. Let's look into the telephone chat lines. The users are complaining about disconnections and poor quality. We don't want your customers to be unsatisfied and move on, do we? In order to fix this problem, we need a server room and a technically adept assistant. Only then interruption, which is what we want most. Goals: *Reach Level 3 *Build 1 Server Room *Have 2 Assistants Reward: 30 Exp, 125 Credits Mission 1.2.2 - Telephone Chat Deluxe Description: Thanks to the new server room, your customers can now enjoy crystal clear sound without interruptions. They are already on hold, panting with anticipation as they wait. The best thing now would be to put a model with a wickedly sexy voice on the line. Carry out some telephone chats and reward the model afterwards with a gift. You could also improve the toy box to add some additional zest to the chats. Goals: *Produce 3 sets of Phone Chat *Give 1 model a gift *Upgrade 1 Toybox to Level 2 in the Live Chat Reward: 30 Exp, 125 Credits Mission 1.2.3 - Increased Demand Description: Oh no, your libidinous customers are already starting to fight over your photos and telephone chats. You should keep a suitable hot selection of materials ready for such an enormous demand. You need to find a new and curvaceous model. Let the applicants try dancing for you, and take the raunchiest for them all. Madame Libertine will also need a place to stay. So build an apartment and hire a new model, preferably one who has a talent for steamy chats. You should celebrate her arrival by buying her a new dress. Goals: *Build 1 Apartment *Have 3 models *Own 1 dresses for the models from dressroom Reward: 30 Exp, 125 Credits Mission 1.2.4 - New Model, New Workplace Description: '''My goodness, you’ve found yourself a hot little thing. If she sounds as sexy as she looks, then your server is going to light up with loud, eager customers. It would be a good idea to improve the server in the server room as a precaution. Your model will of course need a work place before she can start taking calls. Build a live chat room and start telephone chats with her. This new sensuously sexy voice will surely have your drooling customers standing at attention…and “attentive” customers are happy customers. '''Goals: *Build 1 Live Chat Room *Upgrade 1 Server in the Server Room to Level 2 *Produce 4 Phone Chats Reward: '''35 EXP, 125 Credits Mission 1.3.1 - Practice Makes Perfect '''Description: It looks like your business is already thriving. Your models should also enjoy your success. Give them a new bar so they can celebrate a bit. Oh, the lighting conditions could use some improvements, so go ahead and install a new lamp. Keep in mind that a model can only be as good as her apartment. Always keep the interior in mind, as every time the interior of an apartment is improved, the space as a whole is also improved. Goals: *Reach Level 4 *Upgrade 1 Bar to level 2 in the Apartment *Upgrade 1 Lamp to level 2 in the Apartment Reward: 40 Exp, 150 credits Mission 1.3.2 - Stone Age Technology Description: It is amazing how quickly current technology becomes obsolete. Your assistant in the server room has been complaining that the equipment needs to be upgraded. The latest technology will make it possible to offer web chats as well. The seductive words of a delectably sensual model certainly achieve their effect when typed. For this reason, you should comply with the request for updated equipment. Your desperate chat clients are already yearningly waiting, and to keep them in the mood, a couple of hard-core telephone char orgies would bridge the gap nicely. Overhauling a server takes time. Goals: *Upgrade 1 Desk to Level 2 in the Server Room *Upgrade 1 Computer to Level 2 in the Server Room *Upgrade 1 Poster to Level 2 in the Server Room Reward: 40 Exp, 125 Credits Mission 1.3.3 - Web Chat Orgy Description: You have now established the second branch of your erotic empire - web chat. This is cause to celebrate, ideally with the most depraved web chat orgy possible. Let your shamelessly licentious models hammer away at the keys until their keyboards are as red hot as the ones at the other end. In order to make typing as comfortable as possible, a new table should definitely be added to the live chat room. Furthermore, new wallpaper would create a more pleasant atmosphere and thus help loosen up your customers' wallet. Goals: *Produce 6 sets of Web Chat *Upgrade 1 Table to Level 2 in the Live Chat *Upgrade 1 Wallpaper to Level 2 in the Live Chat Reward: 75 Exp, 125 Credits Mission 1.3.4 - The Next Round is on the House Description: Given their amazingly seductive work, your models should be rewarded. Give them a couple of gifts and show them that they are an important part of your business with a rose. Additionally, it would be a true gesture of your fondness if you would upgrade the apartment to the next level. Hopefully the other models don't get jealous and start any scantily clad bickering. No we wouldn't like that at all. However... Goals: *Upgrade 1 Apartment to Level 2 *Give 3 model a gift *Gift a model 3 rose Reward: 75 Exp, 150 Credits, 1x Whip Mission 1.4.1 - Photographic Laboratories Description: Out Telephone and web chats are satisfying obscenely large numbers of happy customers. It's time to revamp out photo production. At the moment, the pictures are still rather blurry, and portraying steaming hot babes that way is generally considered a crime. However, you may find redemption in the photo lab. Here, the photos can be processed and so achieve an extra sharp touch. Your customers' eyes should pop out of their sockets with lust. So build a photo lab and hire an assistant with a talent for photos. Goals: *Reach Level 5 *Build 1 Photo Lab *Have 3 Assistants Reward: 100 Exp, 200 credits Mission 1.4.2 - Production Marathon Description: It is time to start a production marathon, and your products and models should start building a base of regular customers. In order to keep these customers feverishly loyal, we need to pump out mountains of the juiciest stuff possible. Produce telephone chats until the phones start to moan, web chats until the keyboards are moist with bodily fluids, and photos until even the cameraman is craving to join in the fun. Goals: *Produce 5 sets of Phone Chat *Produce 5 sets of Web Chat *Produce 3 sets of Photos Reward: 100 Exp, 200 Credits Mission 1.4.3 - Naughty Quality Description: Our customers' eyes are rolling out of their heads, and now their jaws should drop off too. But how can we make it happen? Easy... by improving the photo lab. With a new computer, desk, and printer, the photos will increase in quality, and high quality means high returns. Maybe the will reach such dizzy heights that I forget to put my clothes on out of pure ecstasy. Goals: *Upgrade 1 Computer to Level 2 in the Photo Lab *Upgrade 1 Desk to Level 2 in the Photo Lab *Upgrade 1 Printer to Level 2 in the Photo Lab Reward: 125 Exp, 200 Credits Mission 1.4.4 - Hot, Hotter, Vintage Photos Description: Now that the photos have already been increased in quality, it is time for a new type of photos to find its way into production. Infamous, old school, and optimal for visual consumption - vintage photos. There is already a huge and eager demand for this new photo look. As satisfying lust is already your bread and butter, this demand should not be overlooked. The only thing still standing between your hungry clients and their seductive eye candy is the developing equipment in your photo lab. Improve your equipment and start producing vintage style photos. Goals: *Upgrade 1 Developing Equipment to Level 2 in the Photo Lab *Produce 4 sets of Vintage Photos *Reach Level 6 Reward: 125 Exp, 200 credits Mission 1.4.5 - In the Beginning, It was Just a Naughty Idea Description: At first it was just a naughty idea, and now your expansion has taken on voluptuous, curvaceous forms, which I am very happy to see. However, progress doesn't leave much time for naps, therefore you will need to enlarge your business once again. A new, elegantly erotic model would complete the basis of your empire. But without a comfortable, sensual little pad, she would hardly want to join your crew. Therefore, you should build an apartment and take on the hottest applicant for the job as a model. She would surely be so happy to receive a welcome gift in the form of a new dress that she would jump with joy, and watching a scantily clad model hop around is not a thing to miss. Goals: *Build 1 Apartment *Have 4 Models *Own 3 dresses for models from dressroom Reward: 500 Exp, 1000 credits, Lula Video Category:Missions